


Art: An Bruane

by FreyaFenris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Merlin, Druids, Enemies, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Magic, War, Warrior Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the birth of Arthur, fearing her growing power and persecution, Morgana leaves Camelot, only to find her place later in the midst of Emrys' war campaign, as the right hand man to one of the most ruthless leaders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oidhe

 

_Oidhe - doom, violent death._

Also here on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/84768588429)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Oidhe-452070952)).


	2. Creadair

 

 

_Creadair - relic, power object._

For more detailed look at the tattoos please go here: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Creadair-a-closer-look-452062170)).

Also here on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/84768417424)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Creadair-452065273)).

**Author's Note:**

> For Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2014.
> 
> First of all I would like to thank the lovely [sassafrasx](http://sassafrasx.tumblr.com/) for going on this journey with me. The exchange of the ideas we had was so much fun, and I think you will fall in love with her story as I already did. You can read her beautiful work - which I strongly recommend you do - by clicking the title: "[An Bruane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1567913)”.  
> Secondly, I would like to thank [jelazakazone](http://jelazakazone.tumblr.com/) for being one of the kindest people I know, checking my poor English and just putting up with me. Your patience is limitless, my dear.  
> Thirdly, [diabhalta](http://morrigandiabhalta.tumblr.com/), what would I do without you? Probably I would just cry all day and nothing else. Thanks for everything.  
> And lastly, I would like to dedicate every art in here to everyone who patiently waited for it to see the light of the day, when real life keep messing with sassafrasx and I. You guys are great and I couldn't hope to create for a better fandom.


End file.
